


[Gift Art] With What We Once Had

by ayawanderlust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Autodesk SketchBook Pro, Family, Family Fluff, Fanart, Gift Fic, Illustrations, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, baby mika, samsung note 9, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayawanderlust/pseuds/ayawanderlust
Summary: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆For MagicalMirai, psi and Schornee (IG)Mika (Mini Katsudon) belongs to schornee☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆





	[Gift Art] With What We Once Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalMirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With What We Once Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322560) by [MagicalMirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai). 



> Inspired by a wonderful fic and I hope you give this fic a chance if you haven't read it. Drop a comment and kudos after reading it is much appreciated.
> 
> Warning: Amateur Art
> 
> Tools: Samsung note 9 with s-pen, autodesk sketchbook pro, snapseed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my art! ^_^
> 
> IG and twitter: sarahaya231


End file.
